Among the ruins of The Wall
by Rovandin
Summary: A story about the rebuilding of a man. Based off of The Wall


Among the Ruins of the Wall

Ch.1 After the trial

_This is based on _The Wall,_ one of the most brilliant rock operas ever written. In case you are unfamiliar with the story I'll tell the important parts. The entire idea for the album is that humans use the painful aspects of our life to build a "wall" from which we hide behind. This keeps us from succumbing to the evils of life and becoming emotional wrecks, but if gone to far it can turn us into emotionless monsters. Pink, a famous rock star, had such a wall. It separated him from everyone. At the conclusion of _The Wall, _Pink has undergone a trial conducted by various characters from his path. The result is his wall being torn down while he loses his tedious grip on sanity in the bathroom of his hotel. The scene starts several hours after the point where _The Wall _ends. _

The rock star stared emptily at the floor, totally unaware of the world around him. "He's in a delicate state at the moment, but he's not getting any worse so that's a good sign. If we give him any drugs he could be ruined for good, so I suggest you just keep an eye on him till he gets better," said the doctor in an offhand tone of voice. The record agent creased his brow and said with a frown "He needs to be able to perform at the concert tomorrow. His double died of some kind of overdose and we don't have another one." "He may be better by then, but I doubt it. There's nothing else I can do," the doctor said with a shrug. As he headed for the door the record agent made a motion with his hand and two large men dressed in all black blocked the doorway. " I know you have something that can get him singing again. I'm going to lose lots of money if no one shows tomorrow night, and neither or us wants that to happen, right?" said the record agent in a menacing tone of voice. The doctor turned around and said in an agitated tone of voice "Look, I'm really not supposed to do this, but if ya want him to get active again so soon just give him a shot of this," the doctor pulled out a syringe filled with a pink liquid, "He'll never be as human as he could be, but he'll be able to get around by tomorrow morning." At this the record agent smiled. "Good, this is what I call good medicine." Said the record agent as he motioned for the men dressed in black to get out of the way.

As soon as the doctor had left the room the record agent frowned and said, "Make sure he doesn't leave the hotel. Stuff him in a closet and come back at eight in the morning. Don't kill him, we need someone to blame if they find out about this syringe." And with that the men dressed in black left the room.

The record agent took a look at the syringe filled with the pink liquid and handed it over to the bodyguard. "You know what to do, I'll be back in four hours. Make sure you give him the entire syringe, but don't be rough, if he can't perform and it's your fault, you'll get the pill. Just remember, were watching you," said the record agent. Suddenly the four cameras popped out of the corners in the ceiling. He grinned maliciously at the bodyguard's look of terror when he brandished a white pill.

Suddenly the rock star looked up at the record agent with a stare that saw straight into his mind but wasn't paying attention. The rock star stood up, walked out of the bathroom, grabbed a base guitar, laid down on his bed and started playing random chords and muttering to himself.

The bodyguard slowly crept over to the rock star as if he was approaching a wild animal. He raised the needle and slowly stuck it into the rock star. Milligram by milligram he inserted the "medicine". As more of the pink fluid was inserted, the more frantic the rock stars mutterings and chords became.

When all of the pink liquid had been emptied the rock star's pupils suddenly shrunk to the size of pins. Everyone in the room was silent, then after several seconds that seemed like ages, the rock star started yelling. As the bodyguard jerked out the needle the rock star started convulsing and finally blacked out. "He's still breathing," said the bodyguard in a nervous voice with a sigh of relief. The record agent smiled maliciously and walked out of the room.

_Note to reader: The next scene starts inside the mind of the rock star, who is lost._

The lost man looked about the bleak, bare landscape about him. He sat down and leaned back against a pile of bricks from the wall that had protected him for so long. He also noticed pictures on the white bricks witch he had never noticed before. They were mostly grotesque, vaguely humanoid images. Foremost on large slab of bricks he saw a red imprint of a screaming face that looked flattened. On either side of the face was a red imprint of a hand with a message written at the bottom. The only part he could make out was the two words _get out._ "Someone was trying to reach you too," said a stern voice out of nowhere "they were too late for you to hear, though." Behind the lost man was a huge eagle, large and proud. Then the lost man did something he had not done in years, he let a single tear fall down his cheek. "Follow me, and be wary not to explore your mind too thoroughly," said the eagle as he started to flap his wings.

Suddenly the lost man could see the ruins far more clearly. He saw the horrid pictures become all to real figures and he noticed bleached bones scattered about the ruins. He quickly followed the eagle, running past a purple, swollen head that was impaled through the temples and was beginning to laugh in a wheezy, high-pitched voice.

_Well, how was it? I'd really like to know what I need to improve on._


End file.
